Bloody lover
by mower
Summary: Gaara rejoint une organisation appelée le secteur huit. Il fera équipe avec un blond exubérant du nom de Naruto et qui n'arrêteras pas de lui faire des avances. Gaara va alors devoir apprendre à évoluer dans un monde que jusque là il ne connaissait pas et va devoir se battre pour protéger ce qui lui ai chère. Couple principal: Naruto/Gaara.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excucer pour les noms débile que j'ai pu donner au groupe des personnages, mais je dois avouer que j'avais une méga flemme de chercher.**

**De plus, ce prologue je le vois un peu comme un résumé de la trame principale de mon histoire, voilà pourquoi il est si court. Je voulais faire en sorte de vous mettre dans le bain sans vous décrire toute l'histoire ( où serait l'intérêt de lire après?). Donc voyez ça comme un apéro ou une entré ( le premier bol de ramen de Naruto!^^).**

**Le couple principal de cette histoire est bien évidement Naruto et Gaara. Cependant vous retrouverez aussi du Temari/Shikamaru, Sasuke/Neji ( je suis gentil je donnerais pas un mauvais rôle à l'imbécile Sasuke!^^), Lee/Tenten, Hinata/Kiba. Ces couples c'est sûr qu'ils seront dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de, Kakashi, Sakura, Kankuro et Choji je ne sais pas encore avec qui les mettres donc si vous avez une idée faites m'en part.**

**Voili-voilou, on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre.**

**Rating M: Pour le vocabulaire qui pourra être cru à certain moment. Les lemons je ne les indique jamais et il y en aura sûrement pas mal. Pour les scènes de violences.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais les restes de l'histoire si!^^**

**Prologue**

Il existe parmi nous des êtres dotés de capacitées surnaturelles qu'on apelle les **_ombres_**. Pour beaucoup d'humains ces êtres représentent plus un mythe qu'une réalité, pour d'autre ils représente l'espoir. Cependant, certains les considèrent comme les responsable du malheure humain et cherchent à les exterminée. C'est pour protéger les leurs que cinq des plus puissantes **_ombres_** ont décidé de créer le secteur huit, dont le but et de connaitre le nom de toutes les **_ombres_** vivants sur terre et de les protéger de ceux qui se font apeller les **_gardiens_**. Depuis plus de cinq cent ans cette organisation à protégé les siennes grâce à l'aide d'**_ombres_** entraînés pour le combat.

Gaara un jeune homme de dix neuf ans possédant le don de l'emphatie, vas rejoindre cette organisation. Il devra alors vers équipe avec un autre autre garçon exubérant du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Avec lui, il va tenter de retrouver celui qui a assassiné la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimé, son oncle Yashamaru. Entre cette quête et leur devoir de protéger les **_ombres_** sans défenses, Gaara rencontrera des personage hauts en couleurs.


	2. Chapter 1: Bienvenue dans le secteur 8

_**Yo mina!**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira et vous donnera envie de suivre l'aventure.**_

_**On m'a proposé de mettre Kakashi avec Obito ou Pan. Personnellement ça ne me dérangerait pas de le mettre en couple avec Obito et vous?**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans le secteur 8**_

Il attendait depuis plus d'une heure et sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais il ne broncha pas car cet entretien était pour lui sa seule chance de quitter son monde de merde. Alors il attendit, pour passer le temps il sortit un cahier de la poche intérieure de sa veste et il continua d'écrire la suite de son histoire.

C'était un de ses passe-temps préférés, il inventait des tonnes d'aventures depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était né différent des autres, il possédait un pouvoir, une malédiction qui avait affaibli sa mère durant sa grossesse et avait fini par la tuer le jour de sa naissance. C'était son don maudit qui était la cause de sa présence en ces lieux.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il se retrouvait en prison pour la énième fois, un homme était venu lui rendre visite et lui avait proposé de rejoindre une organisation qui s'appelait le _**secteur huit**_. Il lui avait expliqué que cet organisme s'occupait des gens qui, comme lui avaient des capacités hors normes. Il avait accepté de passer l'entretien et ce matin même on l'avait sorti de prison. Il avait profité de la douche d'une chambre d'hôtel pour se laver et s'était habillé avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait achetés.

Il s'arrêta un instant d'écrire et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. Celle-ci était d'une banalité affligeante comme la plupart des meubles dans cette pièce, mais après tout pensa-t-il cette salle servait de lieu d'attente, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'être branchée ou chaleureuse.

Après deux heures d'attente qu'il ne remarque pas, trop occupé à écrire dans son cahier, l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer un homme en costard noir, qui ressemblait fortement à celui qui était venu le voir en prison. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement devant lui en le priant d'accepter leur excuse pour le temps d'attente.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva du fauteuil avec autant de souplesse que s'il venait juste de s'asseoir. Il suivit l'homme en noir à travers un labyrinthe de couloir et même s'il avait la tête droite et le yeux fixés sur le dos en face de lui, tous ses autres sens étaient en alertes et mémorisaient le chemin. La règle numéro un dans le monde où il avait grandi, c'était d'être toujours prêt à fuir.

Après quelque détour l'homme en noir s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'écarta de l'entré sans en franchir le seuil pour le laisser passer. Il entra sans une once d'hésitation et se retrouva confronté à cinq écrans plasma qui s'allumèrent automatiquement. Cinq visage apparurent, un sur chaque écran.

Il y avait deux femmes, une rousse dont une mèche de cheveux cachait l'œil gauche et une blonde avec un losange bleu sur le front. Parmi les trois hommes il y avait un blond avec une moustache et un bouc, ses sourcils froncés lui donné un air énervé. Un autre porté un turban sur la tête dont un pan du tissu lui caché la partie droite de son visage, deux traits rouges partaient de son oreille pour se recourber un peu sous son œil gauche. Le dernier était le plus âgé du groupe, ses cheveux gris avaient déserté le dessus de son crâne mais perduraient sur les côtés et il en avait assez à l'arrière de la tête pour se faire une queue de cheval. Il portait la moustache et le bouc comme son collègue, sauf que pour lui les moustaches tombaient de chaque côté de sa bouche et que son bouc était assez long pour couvrir sa gorge.

C'était de loin l'équipe la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu, mais il avait apprit à ne jamais se fier au apparence.

-No Sabbaku Gaara, commença la blonde avec le losange sur le front. Vous avez été choisi pour intégrer notre organisation et vous avez accepté notre offre.

-Cependant, continua l'homme au turban. Nous ne pouvons tolérer au sein de notre unité un élément perturbateur. Hors votre dossier indique que vous êtes instable mentalement.

-Nous savons qu'il est très dur de gérer le flux de pensées qui vous assaillent, enchaîna la rousse. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous laisser un laps de temps d'un mois pour contrôler votre don. Pour se faire vous devrez suivre un entraînement spécial.

-Vous serez placé avec un de nos agents qui est également en formation. Nous prendrons aussi en compte l'entende entre vous et votre coéquipier dans votre dossier d'acceptation. Êtes-vous d'accord avec les termes de votre contrat? Demanda le plus vieux.

Gaara n'était pas dupe, il savait que s'il refusait il se retrouverait de nouveau à la rue, sans argent pour vivre, obligé de voler pour se nourrir. Cet ultimatum l'énervait tellement qu'il serrait les dents comme un forcené, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. Aussitôt les cinq écrans en face de lui s'éteignirent et l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette salle de conférence entra dans la pièce.

-Monsieur No Sabbaku, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre nouveau logement. Chaque agent est logé par l'organisation, par contre l'habitat doit être partagés avec les membres de l'équipe. Vous et votre coéquipier formaient la team huit des agents en formation, il y a en plus vint-deux team d'agent qualifié. Pour en revenir au habitation fourni, chaque logement, appartement ou maison possède un accès directe au quartier général. Vous aurez à votre disposition un portable sur lequel vous pouvez recevoir à tout moment une mission. Lorsque ça arrivera, dites-vous que peu importe ce que vous faites, vous vous devez de répondre présent. Nous somme arrivés.

En effet l'homme en noir s'était mit en marche dès le début de son explication, forçant Gaara à le suivre. Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, ils avaient quitté l'immeuble pour rejoindre celui dans face. D'après l'homme en noir il avait de la chance car leur appartement était le dernier de l'immeuble, tout l'étage leur appartenait et en plus il y avait un accès au toit.

Gaara poussa un soupir de soulagement en son fort intérieur, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était de se sentir enfermer. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça c'est qu'ils seraient les seules, son coéquipier et lui, à pouvoir monter sur le toit car l'escalier qui y menait se trouvait dans leur appartement.

L'immeuble était constitué de quinze étage, lorsqu'on était au pied de celui-ci on avait l'impression d'être au cœur de la ville. Pourtant, quinze étage plus haut Gaara se rendit compte qu'une belle vu s'offrait à lui, l'appartement avait une terrasse qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de l'immeuble. De cette terrasse on pouvait voir un lac qui bordait les montagnes verdoyante, son eau calme reflétant les haut sommets comme un miroir. C'était un très beau paysage digne d'une carte postale et lui, il pourrait le contempler tous les matins.

L'homme en noir était parti en lui laissant les clés de l'appartement, d'après lui l'agent qualifié qui s'occuperait de sa formation était parti avec son coéquipier. Il profita qu'il n'y ait personne pour faire le tour des lieux. La porte d'entré s'ouvrait sur un minuscule couloir, qui débouchait à l'inverse sur une immense pièce à vivre. Il y avait une cheminé du côté droit qui se trouvait près d'un couloir, sur la monture en marbre un immense écran plasma y trônait, en face de la cheminé se trouvait un canapé en cuir noir assez large et long pour accueillir deux personnes allongées, pour combler l'espace entre les deux il y avait une table basse en verre sur laquelle reposaient des tas de jeux vidéos ainsi qu'une console et des magasines. Derrière le canapé un table avait été placée, celle-ci était assez grande pour permettre à dix personnes d'y manger. En face de la table cachée par un mur du couloir de l'entré, se trouvait la cuisine qui était délimité par un large comptoir en marbre noir et entre la cuisine et la salle à manger il y avait un troisième couloir.

Le couloir de droite possédait trois portes, l'une était fermée à clé et il y avait un panneau sur lequel était tagué en orange et noir "interdit d'entré". Gaara en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de son coéquipier. La porte d'en face donnait accès à une salle de sport équiper des modèles d'entraînement les plus performant. La troisième porte qui était au fond du couloir menait au toit.

Le couloir de gauche ne possédait qu'une seule porte, elle s'ouvrait sur une chambre d'environs trente mètres carrés qui disposait d'une salle de bain de la même envergure. La chambre était simple, un lit avec une table de nuit de chaque côté, une grande armoire, bien trop grande pour ses maigres affaires et un bureau. La salle de bain était équipée d'un lavabo surmonté d'un immense miroir avec des rangement en dessous et sur les côtés de la vasques. A droite de la porte encastré dans le mur se trouvait une baignoire capable d'accueillir facilement deux personnes. En diagonal à la baignoire il y avait une douche aussi grande que sa collègue, elle aussi dans l'angle de la pièce.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et observa son lit avec admiration. Lui qui était habitué à dormir sur des cartons imbibés d'alcool et d'urine, avec en guise de couverture des journaux et des sacs poubelles. Quand on vivait comme il avait vécu, on pouvait comprendre qu'il face tout pour aller en prison où il avait un toit sur la tête, un lit pour dormir et de la nourriture à chaque repas.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, une unique larme roula sur sa joue, seule preuve de son émoi. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit, pas une seule pensée venait troubler son repos. Il sombra avec plaisir dans le royaume des songes. C'est une impression d'écrasement qui le sortie de son sommeil, en ouvrant les yeux il rencontra deux orbes azurs qui le fixaient avec un intensité déconcertante.

Beaucoup aurait sursauté de surprise mais Gaara était lui aussi fasciné par la couleur des pupilles qui le fixaient, si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un était allongé sur lui que lorsqu'une voix grave s'exclama:

-Yo! Belle au bois dormant. Il est l'heure de se réveiller.

-Naruto fiches lui la paix, sinon il va partir comme tous tes autres coéquipier, déclara une autre voix d'homme.

Naruto? Voilà donc comment s'appelait son partenaire, il semblait en plus que ce soit lui qui était entrain d'écraser Gaara de tout son poids. N'étant pas du genre à aimer qu'on empiète sur son espace vital, il se servit de sa force, qui elle aussi était anormale, pour expédier le blond à travers la pièce. Seulement voilà, l'autre devait sûrement être habitué à ce genre de traitement car il effectua une petite pirouette en vole et retomba sur ses deux pieds en s'écriant « Ta-dam ! », ce qui eu le don d'énervé le roux.

Gaara se redressa et observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui d'un regard noir, il devait sans doute avoir le même âge que lui, son corps était bien taillé, musclé mais pas trop. Il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt, portait un marcel et un jean moulant noir qui mettait en valeurs ses épaules bien développé, son ventre plat, ses fesses rebondi et ses jambes musclés. Si Gaara était gay il serait tombé sur le charmes mais, il ne se considérait ni comme un homosexuel, ni comme un hétérosexuel, ni même comme un bisexuel. En claire, la seule personne que Gaara aimait sur cette terre c'était lui.

Ce n'était pas un caractère égocentrique comme certain pourrait le penser, cela représentait pour lui son seul moyen de défense contre le rejet et le dégoût des autre face à ce qu'il était. Pour lui s'attacher au gens c'était une perde de temps, car ils finiraient toujours par vous trahir.

-Hein ! C'est quoi cette façon de penser ! Peut être que certain de trahirons, mais il y en aura aussi qui resterons à tes côtés si tu leur demande.

Le visage de Gaara qui était d'ordinaire une vrai tombe n'arriva pas à contenir le surplus de stupéfaction de son propriétaire. Ce type venait-t-il de lire dans ses pensées ?!

-Tu te croyais unique ! S'exclama le brun.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'on vous a mit dans la même équipe, expliqua le deuxième homme de la pièce auquel Gaara n'avait pas prêté attention.

C'était un homme qui approchait les trente ans, il avait des cheveux blancs, le teint claire. Un tissu recouvrait la moitié de son visage et en plus un bandeau lui cachait l'œil droit.

-Votre capacité à lire dans les esprits des gens est très importante pour le _**secteur huit**_. Poursuivit l'agent. Cependant, il va d'abord falloir que vous vous habituez à travailler en équipe. Comme il est trop tard pour commencer quoi que se soit, je pense que le mieux serait de faire plus ample connaissance. Je m'appelle Kakashi, je suis un _**change-forme**_ de type loup. Oui, ça veux bien dire que je peux devenir un loup quand je veux. Je ne suis pas télépathe mais j'ai appris à protéger mes pensées de Naruto donc ne t'étonne pas si tu ne captes rien venant de nous.

-Pas la peine de dire que moi aussi je sais bloquer ton pouvoir. Déclara le jeune homme en lui souriant largement, ce qui révéla une dentition parfaite. Mais tu as du apprendre quelques petits trucs sans t'en rendre compte, sinon tu serais devenu fou. Moi c'est ce qui a failli m'arriver, l'organisation m'a trouvé dans une asile de fou et m'en à fait sortir. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et m'a apprit à me servir de mon don, je lui dois beaucoup.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Ricana Kakashi.

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Ils m'ont refilé que des idiots. Riposta le brun. En plus ils n'avaient ni goût vestimentaire, ni sens de l'humour !

-Mais oui, mais oui. Bon je vous laisse, repose toi bien Gaara ton entraînement commence demain. Lança Kakashi en s'en allant.

Une fois leur tuteur parti Naruto observa son nouveau coéquipier et se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Ce mec était à tomber. Rien à voir avec les déchets qu'on lui avait filé avant. Il était plus petit que lui d'au moins dix centimètres, il avait pu le constater en s'allongeant sur lui tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux rouges faisaient ressortir le vert pâle de ses yeux, on pouvait voir grâce à son tee-shirt qu'il était bien foutu et musclé juste comme il faut et où il faut. Cependant Naruto le trouvait trop maigre.

Il s'avança lentement vers le lit sans tenir compte des éclairs qui dansaient dans les yeux du rouquin, il s'assit juste à côté de lui et tendit la main pour aller effleurer son kanji de l'amour tatoué au dessus de son œil droit. Sa main fut arrêtée par celle de Gaara qui était peu désireux de se laisser toucher. Loin de froisser Naruto, ce geste attisa le désir qu'il avait pour lui, il aimait qu'on lui résiste.

Même si Gaara était musclé et savait à peu près se battre, Naruto de son côté s'entraînait déjà depuis plusieurs années et n'eut donc aucun mal à maîtriser le rouquin. Il ramena d'une main de fer les deux poignets au dessus des ses mèches rouges et pesa de tout son poids sur le jeune homme pour le forcer à s'allongeait.

Naruto observa son captif avec attention, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'attirait mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Serte il était beau, cependant ce n'était pas le genre de garçon qu'il aimait fréquenter habituellement. Il préférait les brun à la peau blanche comme Neji ou Sasuke, il avait d'ailleurs essayé de faire des trucs cochon avec eux mais ces deux lopettes avaient fini par se mettre ensemble !

A son arrivé dans le _**secteur huit **_un psychiatre l'avait pris en charge pour l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand il avait commençait à coucher à droite et à gauche, le médecin lui avait alors conseillé d'arrêter en lui disant que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il comblerait son manque d'affection. Il avait bien sur ignoré le psy, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que ce dernier avait raison. Ses partenaires ne le voyaient que comme un moyen de se soulager. Cette révélation l'avait profondément marqué, néanmoins il n'avait pas arrêté pour autant les coups d'un soir, la seule différence c'est qu'au lieu d'être Uke il était devenu Seme. Du dominé qui se faisait enculer sur tous les plans, il était devenu le dominant qui allait se servir des autres.

Il était peut être devenu comme les connards qui l'utilisait, mais ça il s'en foutait pas mal. A l'heure actuelle, sa nouvelle proie était le rouquin en dessous de lui, qui frétillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau pour essayer de se dégager de son emprise.

-Hmm... Continue de gesticuler comme ça, tu m'excites ! Ronronna Naruto.

-Putain, tu vas me lâcher sale pervers... AÏE !

Naruto venait de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille en déclarant qu'il n'aimait pas les petits garçons vulgaires.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ?! S'exclama Gaara hors de lui.

Il avait toujours eu le dessus sur ses adversaires, chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui il finissait par le regrettait amèrement. Seulement là, il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces de soustraire ses poignets à cette main de faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Un sentiment d'infériorité l'envahit, très vite chassé à coup de pied par une envie meurtrière.

-Toi, répondit le brun. C'est toi que je veux. Et dit toi que peu importe le temps, peu importe la méthode, un jour tu seras à moi et à moi seul. Mais pour aujourd'hui comme tu viens juste d'arriver, je me contenterais d'un bisous.

Gaara regarda le brun au dessus de lui et commença à imaginer toutes les façons – de la plus simple à la plus compliqué, de la plus lâche à la plus audacieuse – de le tuer. Quand Naruto lui mordit à nouveau l'oreille, ce qui lui fit un mal de chien, il se rappela que cet enfoiré pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Excédé, il fut bien obligé d'admettre que cet imbécile était plus fort que lui et que s'il voulait s'en débarrasser il allait devoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Il releva un peu la tête, juste assez pour que ses lèvres touchent celles de l'autre. Une fois que se fut fait il ramena sa tête en arrière.

-Hein ! Tu appelles ça un baisé toi ?

-Oui, maintenant lâche moi !

-Ah non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai demandé un bisous et j'en veux un vrai.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre avec son « vrai baisé », mais Naruto en profita pour prendre possession des lieux. Il glissa sa langue à travers les lèvres ouvertes et alla conquérir sa consœur, il enroula sa langue autour de celle du roux leur faisant entamer une valse sensuelle. Il sentit le corps de Gaara se crisper sous lui, n'acceptant pas ce qui lui arrivait mais à l'inverse, sa langue s'était prise au jeu et s'amusait avec la sienne.

-Tu vois, ça c'est embraser quelqu'un. Déclara Naruto après avoir mit fin au baisé.

Gaara le regarda sans trop comprendre, mettant quelques secondes à réagir. Quand enfin il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il profita de la proximité du visage de Naruto pour balancer sa tête et lui casser le nez. Il avait clairement entendu le bruit de l'os qui se craque et le sang qui avait giclé était la preuve qu'il avait atteint sa cible, pourtant quand le brun enleva la main qui tenait son nez, celui-ci était intacte.

-Bordel de merde ! Mais t'es qui à la fin ! S'exclama Gaara.

-Uzumaki Naruto, vingt-un ans _**empathe **_et _**change-forme**_ de type jaguar. Ton nouveau coéquipier et dans un futur proche, ton futur amant.

_**.**_

_**Alors ça vous à plus?**_


	3. Chapter 2: Télépathes, Empathes et

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.**_

_**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de **Bloody Lover**. ****Je ne me suis pas vraiment relu donc désolé pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire des efforts, vraiment, alors ne m'en voulez pas!=)**_

_Yami Shino** je voulais pour Naruto un animal vraiment imposant. Un animal qui représenterait la domination, la force et surtout un animal au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. De plus j'ai d'autre projet pour le renard dans l'histoire!=)**_

_**Voilà je vous laisse lire tranquillement, en espérant que ça vous plaise. **_

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

.

**Chapitre 2 : Télépathes, Empathes et Change-forme**

Gaara était dans la baignoire de sa salle de bain entrain d'écouter de la musique classique. Quand il dormait dans la rue il avait élu domicile près d'un opéra et tous les soirs il pouvait entendre les cordes et les vents, le piano et les bases jouaient mille et une symphonies. Ce genre de mélodie lui permettait de se détendre et avec la journée qu'il venait de passer ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, surtout que l'eau de la baignoire était maintenue à une température de trente-huit degré, faisant des miracles sur ses muscles noués.

Cependant, une tâche venait gâcher son moment de détente, une tâche aux cheveux brun. Après que ce crétin eut lâché sa bombe (d'information) il avait quitté la pièce en sifflotant, comme si le fait de dire qu'il possédait un félin en lui c'était la même chose que de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Sans oublier qu'il en voulait à son derrière !

Il pouvait toujours se foutre un doigt dans le cul ce petit pédé ! Gaara n'avait jamais été homophobe, mais pour cet abruti il ferai une exception, d'autant qu'il comptait bien garder son anus vierge et indomptable, peut importe la personne avec qui il sortirait demain, ce qui bien évidemment excluait l'Uzumaki.

Malheureusement, son corps n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que son esprit et le fait de penser à lui et au baisé qu'ils avaient partagé fit gonfler son sexe et son gland alla effleurer la surface de l'eau. C'était sa première érection et le fait qu'elle soit venue alors qu'il pensait à un homme le perturba et l'énerva fortement, il décida de sortir de la baignoire et d'aller se coucher.

Après s'être séché et avoir éteint la musique il entra dans sa chambre et trouva sur le lit une boîte de portable avec un papier posé dessus. Comme elle n'était pas là quand il était parti prendre son bain il en déduisit que c'était sûrement son colocataire qui l'avait déposé et sa pensée se confirma quand il lu le message :

« Cher coéquipier, en venant d'apporter ce portable (cadeau de l'organisation), je n'ai pu empêcher mes oreilles d'entendre l'horrible son que tu écoutais. Ton ignorance musicale m'a fait tellement de peine que je me suis fait un devoir de t'apprendre ce qu'est la vrai musique. Tu trouveras joins dans la boîte du portable un mp3 contenant la compilation que j'ai fait pour toi. Cordialement, ton futur amant. »

Gaara fulminait, il serra le bout de papier dans son poing rêvant qu'il s'agissait en réalité du coup du brun, il se força à respirait profondément et à plusieurs reprise. Une fois son calme retrouvé il plaça la boîte de portable sur la table de nuit et jeta le papier dans la poubelle. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit il avait la ferme intention de dormir, mais au bout d'une heure à rouler d'un côté puis de l'autre sans réussir à fermer les yeux il finit par rallumer la lumière.

Il n'avait jamais dormi, d'un parce que les voix le hantaient jour et nuit et de deux parce que quand il c'était retrouvé à la rue il avait apprit à toujours être prêt à fuir, hors quand on dort notre esprit est moins attentif à ce qui nous entoure et on peut facilement se faire avoir. Bref, il ne s'était jamais laissé aller au sommeil.

Son regard balaya la chambre avant de s'arrêter sur le portable que Naruto lui avait amené, il attrapa la boîte dans l'intention de voir comment fonctionnait l'appareil. Tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain il avait passé dix minutes (le temps que la baignoire se remplisse) à lire la notice de la chaîne hi-fi. Car il n'avait jamais eu affaire à la technologie et ne savait donc pas se servir de tout ces ustensiles qui permettaient de faciliter la vie.

Il oublia cependant rapidement le portable, quand un petit objet carré lui tomba dans les mains alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert la boîte. Il se rappela que Naruto lui avait donné un mp3, ce petit bout de plastique contenait de la musique ? Il chercha dans la boîte comment il pouvait s'en servir et fini par trouver un autre bout de papier.

« Re, je suis sur que tu as jeté sans grande peine le petit mot que je t'avais laissé ! Malheureusement pour toi tu vas être obligé d'en supporter un deuxième ! Passons, pour te servir de ce joli mp3 c'est très simple, tu as un bouton au dessus de l'écran qui te servira à allumer et éteindre l'appareil. Une fois qu'il est allumé, tu as d'autres boutons qui se trouvent juste sous l'écran. Les flèches te permettent de changer de musique et le bouton au milieu de lancer ou de mettre la musique sur pause. Et voilà, c'est tout simple. Bisous mon chou ! »

Cette fois-ci Gaara se contenta de ne pas tenir compte du message. Il démarra l'appareil il découvrit que ce dernier possédait plus de mille chansons, il appuya sur lecture comme lui avait dit le brun mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il examina le mp3 sous tous les angles, comme il ne trouvait rien il relu le message et heureusement qu'il eu la bonne idée de tourner la page car la solution à son problème se trouvait derrière.

« Ps : tu trouveras des écouteurs dans la boîte du portable. »

Il alla donc fouiller dans le petit carton et fini par mettre la main sur ce que les gens appelaient « écouteurs ». Il les mit dans ses oreilles avec un peu de maladresse, puis enfonça la l'embout dans la prise audio du mp3 et enfin il entendit la musique. La première chanson touchait à sa fin mais ça ne le dérangeait pas il en avait plein d'autre à suivre il finit par s'endormir à la troisième chanson.

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

.

Il se réveilla aux aurores, cependant il comprit qu'il avait dormi que lorsqu'il aperçut les rayons du soleil passer à travers sa fenêtre, dont les volés n'avaient pas été fermés. Il se leva et découvrit avec joie la sensation de ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité, il s'étira pour soulager ses muscles et sortit de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce à vivre il fut contant de ne pas voir le brun dans les parages, cependant sa joie chuta rapidement quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait faire fonctionner aucun des appareils électroménagers de la cuisine. Il comprit qu'il avait le choix entre : Ce passer d'un petit déjeuné, après tout il avait l'habitude. Attendre dans la cuisine que l'Uzumaki daigne se lever. Ou attendre dans sa chambre que le brun sorte de sa chambre et arriver à ce moment pour faire genre que ça fait pas trois plomb qu'il patiente.

Il faut dire que le choix fut vite fait ! Il retourna dans la chambre, prit une douche et commença à apprendre à se servir du portable. Vers neuf heures il entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine, parfait, il allait pouvoir manger ! Il quitta sa chambre et entra dans la cuisine. Il découvrit Naruto entrain de faire il ne savait quoi et fut surpris de voir que les cheveux de l'Uzumaki n'était plus brun mais blond.

« Après tout, pensa-t-il, on dit bien que tous blond est con... »

-Merci mon chou, mais même si mes capacités intellectuelles sont moindre, j'en reste pas moins un être d'une intelligence lambda.

Gaara préféra ne pas répondre, à la place il s'approcha pour voir comment il utilisait les ustensiles.

-Oh, oh ! Répliqua Naruto en se retournant pour faire face au roux. Je veux bien t'apprendre à te servir de ces appareils, pas la peine de regarder comment je fais en cachette.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Gaara méfiant.

-Oui, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit.

-Pardon ?!

-Parfaitement, c'est donnant donnant. Je fais quelque chose pour toi et tu fais quelque chose pour moi, alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

La méfiance de Gaara n'avait pas diminué et elle augmenta encore plus quand il vit le visage du blond se fendre d'un sourire machiavélique.

-Si tu me fais une fellation, je te montres comment te servir de la cafetière, du grille pain et du micro-ondes.

« Reste calme, surtout reste calme. Il cherche à te provoquer alors ne rentre surtout pas dans son jeu... »

-TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

« Bien joué No Sabbaku ! Ça, c'est de la maîtrise ! »

-Aller quoi, juste une petite pipe et on en parle plus.

-NON !

-Aller, j'ai eu la trique toute la nuit, mes couilles me font un mal de chien !

-JE M'EN FOU ! Trouve autre chose !

-Snif t'es méchant. Et un massage ça passe ?

-Du moment que la zone à masser est le dos. Mais je veux également savoir comment t'empêcher de lire dans mon esprit !

-Ça marche ! Suis-moi.

-On va où ?

-Tu verras...

Il suivit le blond (maintenant) sans grande conviction et avec toujours un peu de méfiance, lorsqu'ils empruntèrent l'escalier qui menait au toit Gaara eut un moment d'hésitation et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la montée. Il avait apprit très jeune à empêcher les pensées des gens à entrer dans sa tête en érigeant un mur autour de son esprit, cependant il n'avait jamais réussit à stopper leurs émotions. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait l'appartement lui offrait un protection chaude et réconfortante contre les pensées négatives du monde et il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir.

Malheureusement l'Uzumaki voulait lui enseigner sur toit, il inspira donc profondément et au prix d'un grand effort monta les dernières marches qui donnaient accès à l'air libre. Le mur psychique qu'il avait laissé tomber sans s'en rendre compte dans l'appartement se remit aussitôt en place, mais comme il s'en doutait il n'arriva pas à arrêter les émotions des gens qui vivaient et circulaient dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour de lui, ce qui en fonction des lieux pouvait représentait beaucoup.

Il fit alors comme il l'avait toujours fait, il laissa la partie gauche de son cerveau encaisser les émotions. Pourquoi la gauche ? Le cerveau humain est divisé en deux hémisphères cérébraux, vous avez un côté qui gère les émotions et tout ce qui va toucher à la créativité de l'individu, il s'agit du côté droit. A l'inverse, le côté gauche va gérait tout ce qui touche au raisonnable et à l'abstrait, ce qui signifie qu'il est dénoué de toutes émotions (1). Néanmoins sa technique possédait pas mal de défaut car elle le protégeait que partiellement de émotions et n'était pas très solide, par conséquent si jamais sa patience était mise à rude épreuve pour une raison quelconque alors la barrière s'écroulait et il devenait, c'est le cas de le dire, complètement fou.

Il sentit alors une vague de chaleur l'entourer et faire refluer les pensées négatives, il cligna des yeux surpris de ressentir le même sentiment de sécurité que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement. Il regarda un peu partout pour savoir d'où ce sentiment agréable pouvait provenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus et soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto et il comprit.

-Ça vient de toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. La veille de ton arrivé Kakashi à tenu à me mettre au courant sur ta capacité. Tu étais inscrit dans le registre du secteur huit avec la capacité de lire dans les esprits des gens et donc tu avais été classé dans la catégorie télépathe. Beaucoup de gens dans le secteur huit pensent qu'il n'existe que des télépathes parmi eux, cependant moi je sais d'expérience que c'est faux n'est-ce pas ?

Gaara ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'avait rien à dire, cependant Naruto avait raison. Ressentir les émotions des personnes qui vous entour c'est d'un tout autre niveau que d'entendre des voix, la joie, la colère, la haine, l'amour, la peur... Une tonne de sentiment déjà pas facile à gérer quand il s'agit des vôtres, alors imaginez ceux des autres !

-Les dirigeants du secteur huit ont répertorié dix empathes dans le monde dont toi, ils les ont divisé en trois catégories : Les _**moins**_, capables de ressentir et d'entendre les pensées négatives des gens qui les entourent et seulement les pensées négatives. Ensuite il y a les _**plus**_ qui eux sont à l'inverse des _**moins**_. Et pour finir il y a les _**neutres**_, ils sont entre les _**plus**_ et les _**moins**_.

Gaara était étonné que Naruto en sache autant sur un don si rare, puis il repensa à la sensation de bien être qu'il avait ressenti un peu plutôt. Naruto avait avoué que ça venait de lui, il ne connaissait pas grand chose au monde des _**ombre**_, est-ce qu'il existait des gens capables de faire ressentir des émotions aux autres ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'amélioration du don d'empathie ? Dans ce cas est-ce que ça signifierait que Naruto était empathe ?

-Bingo ! S'exclama le blond. Je suis un empathe _**neutre**_, cependant j'ai grandi dans une famille lambda qui ne savait pas que les _**ombres**_ existaient, comme c'est le cas pour tout les humains normales. Mes parents ont cru que j'étais fou et m'ont fait enfermer, ils ne sont jamais venu me voir par la suite. Heureusement pour moi le secteur huit avait fait placé un médecin dans chaque clinique, hôpital ou prison de la région et j'ai pu être sorti d'affaire rapidement.

-Est-ce que tu sais pour moi ?

-Oui, c'est également pour cette raison que Kakashi voulait me voir. Il désirait sûrement me faire peur pour que je te laisse en paix.

-Ben il a lamentablement échoué !

-Que veux-tu, j'aime bien emmerder le monde ! Dit le blond en éclatant de rire.

-Dit moi, tu as parlé d'_**ombres**_, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

-QUOI ! On ne t'a pas dit ce qu'est une _**ombres **_! Quelle bande de gros nazes, laisse moi me faire l'honneur de t'expliquer mon chou. Une _**ombre**_ c'est toi et moi, c'est un être humain doté de capacités hors normes voir même surnaturel. Nous représentons seulement dix pour-cent de la population, cependant si nous le voulions nous serions en mesure d'anéantir les humains sans grand effort. Le secteur huit est une organisation qui a été créée il y a très longtemps dans le but de protégeait les _**ombres**_ contre nos ennemis les _**gardiens**_.

-Les _**gardiens **_? Demanda Gaara qui c'était assis en tailleur pour se mettre à la hauteur de Naruto.

-Oue je sais, c'est pourri comme nom, mais se faire appeler une _**ombre**_ c'est pas génial non plus. Bref... où en étais-je... ah oui ! les _**gardiens**_ sont des descendants des ombres mais ils préfèrent croire que leurs pouvoirs viennent d'un dieu et que ce dernier leur a donné la mission de nous tuer. Cependant le secteur huit ne fait pas seulement que nous protéger contre les _**gardiens**_, il fait aussi en sorte que notre existence ne soit pas révélé au humain et les protègent contre les nôtres qui tournent mal.

-Oui, c'est logique que même parmi les _**ombres**_ ils y en aient qui aiment faire du mal.

-Exactement. Bien revenons en à notre accord, mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir et plus vite je t'aurais apprit la technique plus vite j'aurais droit à mon massage ! La chose primordial que ce soit pour un télépathe ou un empathe c'est de protéger son esprit, en général on réussit tous plus ou moins bien à créer une barrière de sécurité autour de notre psyché. Cependant, si ton esprit est hésitant lors de la construction de ta protection, alors il ne lui faudra pas grand chose pour qu'elle s'écrouler, mais au final tu t'épuises rapidement à force de maintenir en place la barrière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec le temps tu t'es peut-être habitué à la sensation, mais quand une pensée se heurte à ton mur c'est un peu comme si la barrière arrêtait un balle tiré à bout portant. Voilà pourquoi on a souvent des migraines et qu'on est presque tout le temps sur les nerfs. Ton cerveau est comme un ordinateur qui est programmé pour recevoir toutes les pensées et sensations des gens qui t'entoure, si tu ne lui explique pas clairement que tu ne veux pas de ces pensées il continuera à les accepter.

-Comment je dois faire ?

-J'ai compris un jour que la meilleur façon de lui faire comprendre ce que tu veux c'est avec des couleurs, je m'explique. Tu vas faire le vide dans ta tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que le vide, le néant, le noir total. Ensuite tu imaginer un cercle au contour rouge, dans ce cercle tu vas faire apparaître tes pensées, moi je les ai fait apparaître en point blanc, puis tu vas imaginer d'autre point dans une autre couleur que la tienne et hors du cercle. C'est un peu comme un antivirus, quand le cercle entour ton esprit il le protège des autre qui se trouve à l'extérieure.

-C'est vraiment la métaphore la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu.

-On s'en fou, du moment que tu es compris le principal c'est bon. Bien pour que la méthode marche bien tu vas devoir casser ta barrière. Râla Naruto, pas trop ravi d'être critiqué.

-Quoi mais tu es fou, si jamais je fais ça je vais perdre la tête ! S'exclama Gaara.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, pour reprogrammer ton cerveau il faut le vider je te dis ! Comme un ordi.

-J'y connais rien en informatique.

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-Ok, ok ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver...

Gaara ferma les yeux et supprima sa barrière mental, aussitôt des tonnes de pensées et de sensations l'envahir. Des milliers de couleur passaient devant ses yeux et la douleur, la peine, la colère, la haine, le submergèrent. Il entendit une voix au loin lui conseiller de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais c'était plus facile à dire cas faire. Il réussit cependant, par un quelconque miracle dont il ignorait l'existence à faire abstraction des voix et émotions et quand la dernière eut disparu et que le vide ce fit dans sa psyché il crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie.

Il vit plusieurs point blanc s'allumer autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans l'espace au milieu des étoiles. Il regroupa tout ces point blancs et les entoura d'un cercle rouge comme lui avait dit Naruto, peu de temps après des points verts se mirent à luisirent un peu partout autour de lui. Il sursauta quand il vit à quelque pas de lui un petit bonne en papier rouge, celui-ci n'avait pas de visage cependant il réussit quand même à parler.

-Maître Gaara, vous avez mis votre esprit sous clé, ce qui signifie que les pensées des autres ne peuvent plus entrer en contacte avec le votre. Est-ce que vous souhaitez rester comme ça ?

-Oui !

Bien que la situation était des plus étrange, Gaara avait répondu sans hésiter à la question posé. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait ne plus les entendre !

-Est-ce que vous souhaitez qu'une porte d'accès soit créé pour que vous puissiez accéder aux pensées d'autrui ? Demanda le bout de papier.

-Non.

-Attention, si vous ne voulait pas de porte entre votre esprit et ceux des autres, vous ne posséderez aucun moyen d'accès à leurs pensées et cet état est irréversible. Souhaitez-vous toujours qu'il n'y ait pas de porte entre vous et les autres ?

-Non...

-Bien, dans ce cas une porte va être créé. Souhaitez-vous qu'elle soit verrouillé ?

-Je sais pas, à quoi ça sert ? Je suis le seul dans mon esprit non ?

-Je n'ai pas les connaissances pour vous répondre maître. Souhaitez-vous qu'elle soit verrouillé ?

-Oui...

-Voulez-vous un mot de passe ou une clé comme système de verrouillage ?

-Quel est la différence ?

-Si vous choisi le mot de passe, vous devrez le prononcer dans votre tête afin que la porte se déverrouille. Si c'est une clé, il vous suffira de penser à une image, sensation ou odeur que vous aurez choisi.

-Je choisi la clé.

-Remémorez-vous une image, une sensation ou une odeur et elle deviendra votre clé.

-Je pourrais modifier plus tard ?

-Oui, vous avez trouvé ?

-Oui...

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit vu une odeur chaude et réconfortante possédant des notes entêtante dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce parfum et il s'en moquait pas mal, du moment qu'il s'en souvenait tout le temps c'était le principale.

-La clé a était choisie, la porte est désormais créée et verrouillée.

Gaara regarda le petit bout de papier se diriger vers le cercle où il fut aspiré par celui-ci, juste à côté de l'endroit où il c'était tenu un trait noir recouvrait un parti du cercle et Gaara supposa qu'il s'agissait de la porte. Il ce demandait vaguement comment il allait revenir dans le monde réel quan il ouvrit soudain le yeux et fit face à Naruto.

-Déjà ? Demanda le blond.

-Comment ça déjà ?

-Ben ça fait que deux minutes que tu as commencé, je suis un peu jaloux que tu es fini aussi vite alors que moi il m'a fallu une journée entière pour faire le vide dans ma tête.

-Deux minutes ça me suffit, surtout vu les choses bizarres qui se sont passés.

-Oh, tu as rencontre monsieur x !?

-Monsieur x ?

-Oui monsieur x, le petit bonhomme de papier !

-Heu... oui j'ai rencontré le bout de papier.

-C'est parfais, tu as fais une porte verrouillé je suis sur. Tu as bien fait c'est toujours utile, car si jamais un esprit malveillant veut accéder à tes pensées la porte le retiendra. Mais le mieux c'est que tu es une autre protection autour de ton esprit, c'est la deuxième choses que je vais t'apprendre. C'est très simple, tu vas visualiser de nouveau le cercle que tu as créé et tu vas l'entourer d'un autre cercle mais de défense celui-ci. Il faut donc que ce cercle soit impénétrable, tu n'as cas imaginer un truc comme un cercle de feu ou du fil barbelé.

-Ok je vais essayer.

-Quand tu seras prêt tu me le dira et j'essaierais de rentrer dans ton esprit, si t'as barrière est solide je n'y arriverais pas, en revanche si elle est trop fragile je me retrouverais alors devant le _**sceau**_ de ta porte. Avant que tu ne me pose la question sache qu'un _**sceau**_ est la serrure qui protège ta porte. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Gaara ferma le yeux quelque seconde puis il déclara à Naruto qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci le prit au mot et il défonça mentalement le fossé qu'il avait mit autour de son cercle, la douleur fut d'une intensité insoutenable, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfoncer un pique de glace dans la tête. Il eut alors comme un espèce de flache et il vit apparaître devant ses yeux, ou plutôt dans son esprit l'image d'un lynx qui lui sautait dessus toutes griffes dehors. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux de peur et fut soulagé quand il ne vit pas de le félin aux oreilles pointues devant lui, cependant il constata que Naruto n'était pas en grande forme. Il était roulé en boule et se tenait la tête entre ses état inquiéta fortement Gaara.

-Naruto ça va ? Demanda le roux paniqué.

-Oui... Putain Gaara tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais un _**change-forme **_!

-Et comment voulais-tu que je te dise quelque chose que j'ignorais moi même ?! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fais pensé que je suis un _**change-forme **_?

-Parce que quand j'ai fait sauté ta barrière ça a réveillé le lynx qui sommeillait en toi et que se dernier n'a pas hésité à me sauter dessus ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

-Rien laisse tomber. Répondit Gaara en rigolant de plus belle.

-Si dit moi...

-Je trouve la situation hilarante. Hier encore je ne connaissais rien de ce monde, et aujourd'hui j'apprends que j'ai un monsieur x en moi ainsi qu'un lynx. C'est vraiment du délire ! Le seul point positif c'est que le minou il ne semble pas t'aimer beaucoup, au moins de ce côté là on va bien s'entendre !

-T'inquiète pas chaton, ton lynx il va pas tarder à apprécier la bête de sexe que je suis. De plus sache que même s'il ne m'aimait pas, ça ne serait pas un problème pour moi car mon jaguar ne mettrait pas longtemps à le mater et lui montrer qui est le patron, compris chaton ?

-Ne m'appelle pas chaton !

-Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu es, aussi bien au niveau animal qu'humain. Tu des griffes et des crocs mais quand tu t'en sers ça me chatouille plus qu'autre chose !

Gaara vit rouge, ce type commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait mais il le fit quand même. Naruto avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le rouquin lui sautait dessus et lui mordit l'épaule à pleine dent. Gaara avait l'esprit ailleurs, cependant il revint vite sur terre lorsqu'il entendit un grognement sourd mais dangereux proche de lui, très proche de lui, trop proche de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que deux grosses pattes au poil or tacheté de noir se posèrent sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'allonger contre le bitume. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, au dessus de lui se tenait un jaguar de taille adulte. La panique paralysa tous les muscles de Gaara, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement et quand la gueule du jaguar se rapprocha de son visage il ferma les yeux et serra ses paupières de toutes ses forces priant que le cauchemar se terminerait vite.


End file.
